


The Way He Laughs

by hereiroar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereiroar/pseuds/hereiroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall realizes he's in love when Harry's laughing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Laughs

It was when he was laughing that Niall realized.

Melodious, rich and full- a combination of sounds that could stop a tragedy, cause a miracle- make Niall smile. Like the soothing strum of a well-loved guitar, the cadence fills him with a warmth that encompasses his entire being. From a soft tingling in his polka dot socks clad toes, reaching the very tips of his fingers, spreading to his chest and the back of his neck in the form of a blotchy blush and continuing to his cheeks, touching the tips of his ears.

The laugh reverberates through Niall and it dawns on him. A common moment of joy becomes a revelation. Niall glances up at his face still frozen in a moment of happiness and all he can register is his long repressed adoration. His head is thrown back, lion mane untamable. His smile is magic, dimples captivating. Deep inescapable ditches. Eyes slits, beautiful green barely making an appearance. Crinkles emerging at the corners. The things Niall would do to hear him laugh again.

And Niall knew with a sudden shock that nothing would be the same. A multitude of questions float around his head. How could he contain himself around him? Or act normal? Will Niall be able to walk next to him the same now? How did he to talk to him before? How will he laugh with him again when his heart feels so full? The Hotel room begins to feel smaller, Niall’s heart erratic, and lungs gasping. 

“Nialler, you alright?”

Harry is leaning forwards now his dimples have disappeared and been replaced with a look of concern. His hand reaching towards Niall as if to pat him on the shoulder.

Niall nods numbly trying to remember what expression he would usually wear, as he shifts away from Harry, “I’m just a bit knackered, think I might head to bed soon.”

Harry looks at Niall hesitantly, but he must buy the excuse, because in the next moment he is getting up to leave, “alright I’ll leave you to it then.” He pauses at the door and looks back at Niall with concern etched in the furrow of his brow, before reaching for the doorknob and exiting. 

Once alone Niall slumps back in his chair and the squeak of the chair fills the room before there is only quiet. The silence is deafening in his wake, but Niall’s mind is an explosion of realizations. Five years of memories tumble around Niall’s mind all an instrument in the compilation of his fall. How could Niall have been so blind to the feelings lurking in the back of his mind? The way Harry made his heart beat faster with just a glance and his ability to make Niall laugh with some of the shittiest jokes. How some drunken nights all Niall wanted to feel was Harry’s skin, but wrote it off as the close proximity and alcohol.

And Niall’s chest is heavy with predetermined heartbreak. 

It was in that moment all those months ago when he was laughing that Niall realized he was inexcusably and completely in love with Harry Styles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3, so I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
